plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Imp-Throwing Gargantuar
Crazy |Tribe = Pirate Gargantuar Zombie |Traits = None |Abilities = When hurt: Make a 1 /1 Swabbie with Amphibious in another random lane. |Rarity = Premium - Rare |Flavor Text = More successful than the Gargantuar-Throwing Imp.}} Imp-Throwing Gargantuar 'is a premium rare zombie card in ''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Crazy class. He costs 5 to play, and has 5 /5 . He has no traits, and his ability makes a Swabbie in a random lane every time he is hurt, except if all other lanes are occupied. Statistics *'''Class: Crazy *'Tribes:' Pirate Gargantuar Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability: When hurt:' Make a Swabbie with Amphibious in another random lane. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Rare Card description More successful than the Gargantuar-Throwing Imp. Update history Update 1.14.13 *Set - Rarity change: Basic - Common → Premium - Rare Strategies With This Gargantuar is a pretty average zombie for its brain cost. However, his ability of creating Swabbies when hurt can be used to block the attack of an Anti-Hero plant, a hard-hitting plant, or an Amphibious plant, or just land 1 free damage on the plant hero. This can easily fill all lanes with Swabbies, making Zombot's Wrath a very good combination with this zombie. Unlife of the Party also goes great with the Imp-Throwing Gargantuar. Since this zombie is a Gargantuar zombie, Smashing Gargantuar and Wizard Gargantuar can give the Frenzy/Bullseye trait. Additionally, he is also a pirate zombie, so Impfinity can use this with Swashbuckler Zombie. Because his ability only activates when he is hurt, you should try to keep the damage done to this zombie as low as possible. Healing and boosting the Imp-Throwing Gargantuar's health can also be a good idea, but only Z-Mech and Electric Boogaloo can do this. Impfinity should use this with Toxic Waste Imp and against high-health plants, as the Deadly trait allows the Swabbies to kill those plants with one hit, provided they don't have the Armored trait. Against Against Imp-Throwing Gargantuar, the less number of attacks needed to destroy him, the better. A plant with 5 or more strength does the best against him. Any instant-kill card like Squash, Lawnmower, Doom-Shroom, or Winter Squash does not activate Imp-Throwing Gargantuar's ability, so it is useful as well. Transforming this zombie with Goatify or Transmogrify is also an option. Gallery Imp_Throwing_Gargantuar.png|Statistics ImpThrowGargCard.png|Card Trivia *He is one of the four zombies that can directly make other zombies that are not from his class, the other three being Portal Technician, Tomb Raiser Zombie, and Zombot Plank Walker. **However, if tricks are counted as well, Gargantuars' Feast can do the same thing too. *Unlike his Plants vs. Zombies 2 counterpart, he actually throws the Imps, rather than them being shot out of the cannon strapped on his back. *Through Swabbies, this is the only way to get an Amphibious card through a class that cannot normally use Amphibious cards. *Even though his Imp on the back is now redesigned to a Swabbie, the card still has a regular Imp. *Although the description of the ability says "When Hurt: Make a Swabbie with Amphibious", it does not mention random lanes, even though in the game, the Imp-Throwing Gargantuar throws Swabbies in random lanes. **This was fixed in an update, as the description of Imp-Throwing Gargantuar's ability mentions that he makes Swabbies in random lanes. *He is the only Gargantuar zombie in the Crazy class. *In the tutorial, Super Brainz can use him despite not being a Crazy hero. Category:Zombies Category:Zombie cards Category:Crazy cards Category:Crazy zombies Category:Pirate zombies Category:Gargantuar cards Category:Premium cards Category:Premium zombies Category:Rare cards Category:Rare zombies Category:Pirate cards